The Clinical Imaging Core (CIC) provides comprehensive radiologic expertise to support the use of routine and novel imaging methodologies for translational cancer research. The CIC utilizes the full complement of medical imaging resources at the University of Pennsylvania, including PET/SPECT, MRl, CT, ultrasound, mammography/tomosynthesis, and near infrared optical imaging. The CIC is also complemented by a large research infrastructure in radiology and biomedical engineering at the University of Pennsylvania, providing access to computational resources, advanced imaging display, and processing in the 3D Radiology Core laboratory. The CIC will also support a cadre of clinical coordinators with special expertise in the management of patients and imaging in the course of clinical trials, offering logistical and regulatory support in pursuit of clinical imaging research in oncology.